Fill Me In
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: “Harry, I thought I told you not to put that in there,” he suddenly heard Hermione’s voice say. Ron stopped in his tracks and his mouth dropped open. He looked at the closed hangings of Harry’s bed with wide eyes... HHr oneshot!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**

* * *

**

**Fill Me In**

Ron sighed up at the canopy of his bed, _'Just another day of having to listen to Harry and Hermione flirt subconsciously.'_ He sighed and rubbed his eyes clear of sleep. _'At least I can take a break to go see Luna,'_ he thought to himself, cracking a small smile. He sat up and tugged his hangings aside. 

"Harry, I thought I told you not to put that in there," he suddenly heard Hermione's voice say.

Ron stopped in his tracks and his mouth dropped open. He looked at the closed hangings of Harry's bed with wide eyes and heard,

"But I thought you liked it in there," Harry whined.

"It's uncomfortable."

"That's not what you said last night."

Ron cringed slightly as he heard Hermione giggle softly.

"I was enjoying it last night though. It's irritating to wake up with it poking into me," she said playfully.

'_Oh _God_,' _Ron thought to himself, shuddering.

"I think I could enjoy it again though," Hermione's voice said, rather huskily and Ron suddenly had a very disturbing image of his two best friends… doing naughty things.

'_Got to get out of here,'_ he thought furiously, standing up off the bed and going to his wardrobe, pulling clothing out and then rushing off to the bathroom.

* * *

Ron loved eating. It was probably the thing he did best, apart from being fiercely loyal to his friends. 

His friends… his _sexually active_ friends. He shuddered and looked back down at his half-full plate. He suddenly felt rather full and pushed the plate away.

"What's wrong Ron?" Hermione asked worriedly as she sat down next to his friend. "I've never seen you push away a plate with food on it before."

"Yeah," Harry said, sitting down on Ron's other side.

"I'm fine," he said stiffly, standing up immediately.

"Oh!" Hermione said, sounding rather surprised.

"See you in class," he said, leaving the table and heading towards their Transfiguration classroom.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a worried look before beginning to eat.

"I hope he's alright," Hermione said looking back over her shoulder in the direction Ron had walked in.

"He's fine," Harry said dismissively, patting her hand.

Hermione smiled slightly and turned her attention back to him and her food. "So are we going to tell him what happened?"

He shrugged and looked sideways at her, "I dunno. It's not like he'd get overly jealous or anything… but I don't really want to."

She nodded and her hand found its way down to his thigh and squeezed it softly, "Alright. Until we tell Ron we'll just have to sneak around," she said with a small smirk.

"How terribly exciting," Harry muttered, grinning slightly as her hand moved to the inside of his thigh.

* * *

"I know what you did," Ron whispered to Harry during Transfiguration, while Professor McGonagall dealt with the table Neville had accidentally transfigured into a rather large tree. 

Harry frowned, "What did I do?"

Ron glanced at Hermione before saying, "Oh, you know what you did."

"No," Harry said slowly, "I don't."

Ron sighed exasperatedly and shook his head, "Never mind."

"What is _wrong_ with you today?" Harry asked, glaring at his friend. "Why are you throwing me and Hermione such dirty looks?"

"I'm not," Ron said stubbornly, suddenly concentrating very hard on the essay he was supposed to have finished last lesson.

Harry sighed and looked down at his own work, "If you say so."

* * *

"I wonder where we'll be ten years from now," Harry remarked thoughtfully, that afternoon after they had sneaked back up to his dorm. 

Hermione smiled sleepily and snuggled into him, "Possibly like this," she murmured, closing her eyes and playing with the short, soft hair trailing down from his belly button.

"I hope so," he said, placing a hand on top of hers. "Hopefully we won't be sneaking around then."

She laughed and sat up slightly, touching his left wrist to see the time on his watch. "Time for me to go downstairs," she said softly, pushing the bed sheets off herself and crawling down the other end of the bed to her discarded clothing.

Harry grinned as he watched her struggle to put her underwear back on, "You don't need to wear that you know," he said suddenly, crawling up to her and stopping her from pulling her underwear up.

She smirked back at him and said, "Yes, I do. I already seem to have lost a few pairs since you keep on refusing to give them back to me."

"Hey, I keep them as spares if you ever find yourself up here without any underwear."

"In order to 'keep those spares' you sent me down without underwear on," she said cheekily, swatting at his hands as he tried to pull them off her.

"It's much easier for me to undress you if you're wearing less clothing Hermione," he said reasonably, winking at her.

"_No_ Harry," she said very firmly.

"Oh come on Hermione," he said cheekily, tugging on the underwear.

"I'll be missed if I don't go down soon," she said, swatting lightly and half-heartedly at his hands.

"No you won't be," he murmured, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers.

"Mmm," she murmured back against his lips, "Oh alright."

* * *

When Ron arrived back in the dorm that afternoon, he had expected Harry and Hermione to have finished… whatever it was that they were doing. He dumped his bag down next to his bed and sat down, rubbing his eyes. 

'_Why on earth haven't they told me yet?' _he thought to himself, _'I'm the one who pushed them into it.'_

The sound of slightly muffled giggling came from Harry's bed for the second time (well at least it was the second time Ron had heard it) that day. Ron glared at the bed and decided what he was going to do a split second before he did it.

He crossed the room and yanked the hangings apart, "Either learn how to cast a silencing charm or find another room," he snapped down at the suddenly still forms of Harry and Hermione.

"Ron!" Hermione squeaked, immediately sinking down onto the bed, the covers pulled up to her nose.

"Do you _mind_?" Harry asked irritably.

"Yes, I do," Ron retorted, glaring down at his friends, "It would be _nice_ if you two could tell me what you were doing. That way I wouldn't have to be angry at you."

"We're sorry," Hermione said from beneath the covers. "We didn't think you'd…"

"_I _was the one who pushed you to do… this. Well, whatever _this_ is," Ron cut across her, pouting and crossing his arms. "How long have you been… sleeping in his bed Hermione?"

"Um… about a week," she said softly, biting her bottom week.

"I understand that I haven't got such a deep relationship with either of you like this, but I do consider you two to be my best friends. _Tell _me whenever you decide to do something like this," Ron grumbled.

"We're sorry Ron," Harry said, sitting up slightly.

"Yeah well… like I said, learn a freaking silencing charm."

Hermione paled, "What did you hear?"

"A rather… suggestive conversation this morning and giggling just now," Ron said shortly.

"He was only poking his finger into my belly button!" she exclaimed, sitting up slightly too. She seemed to remember she was naked underneath the covers and lay back down, still holding onto the covers very tightly.

"I still got bad mental images. Why didn't you use a silencing charm?"

"We weren't really thinking about that…" Harry trailed off, looking rather guilty.

Ron shuddered, "I don't want to know."

"If Luna was in Gryffindor you'd have her up in your bed too," Harry said reasonably.

"Yes but she's not," Ron said, sighing slightly. "Just… next time, tell me."

"Well, if you don't mind we'd like some privacy _now_," Harry said, leaning across Hermione to tug at the hangings.

"_I'll_ cast the silencing charm then," Ron muttered, drawing his wand.

* * *

**The End**

**A/N: That was _very_ silly… lol I'm so sorry for the sillyness. I was having a good giggle with one of my very silly friends and (I'm not sure why or how we got onto this topic of conversation) she said 'Imagine if you heard someone in their bed go "Don't put that in there!"' So, this is dedicated to my very silly and wonderful friend, Sarah. She probably won't read this… but oh well. Love you heaps honey!**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Alex**


End file.
